A Shattered Begining
by JordanJas
Summary: It has been 3 years since Rose Hathaway left the Moroi world. After that fateful day where Love fades mine has was uttered she hasnt looked back. Now with the help of her human friends she has become a star. Her and her band mates are doing a show a litttle to close to where all the pain started. What happens when she has to go back and relive memories she'd rather leave hidden?
1. Chapter 1

Another performance, another country. The guys and I have been to almost every country in the world. I say almost, because I refuse to do shows near court or , where I could see someone from my past. Sometimes, I wonder why we even started this band. But then torturous memories rear their ugly head and I remember why... him and those soul crushing words he said. They run through my head even when I want to forget. "_Love fades, mine has."_

If you had told me four years ago those simple words could cause so much pain... I would have put you in a mental house. However, had it not been for the devastating declaration I wouldn't be here now, we had been a band for about two years. We met on my way to Russia, and really, we instantly became friends. About a year after I ran, my new friends heard me singing, and now I was the 'leader' of our little group.

At the moment, we were on my jet. Yes, I have a private jet; did I forget to mention that? Well, when your dad is a rich ass mobster, who missed eighteen years of your life, and wants to make it up, you get pretty awesome presents. I have been living with my dad since I left and he was awesome.

Normally, I would pay attention to where we were going, but when they told me, I was thinking about my darkness training. My regular "training"... the guys think is for defense. It is, but in another way, then there is my darkness training. Honestly, it is a pain in the ass, but is very helpful. I can keep most people safe at any time now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to begin the descent." Came a voice over the PA system.

It's hard for me to absorb the fact that we are famous, I had to remember we were about to be mobbed. I always forget, and today was no different. As soon as the thought was in my head, it was gone again because the mob assault converged upon us, almost as soon as we were off the plane. Before we even arrived at our destination, I signed so many autographs I lost count, making my hand and wrist hurt.

I swear when you're in the public eye everyone knows what you're doing at all times. Whether you're eating, going to the bathroom, or even having sex. Not me of course, I have only been with one man and I wasn't ready to change that yet.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going so we can go back home!" Anxiety was already weighing on me and we had just got here.

"Rose we have to wait for our ride." Josh responded looking at his watch. "They should be here to pick us up any minute."

I sighed looking around. My body tensed up as I realized where we were. We were dangerously close to court, an hour, or two tops. Please... don't be going to court, I begged a god I wasn't even sure existed. Really, I was almost sure he didn't. After everything that happened, you would think I would get some freedom from the pain. Some real happiness, but no. The pain was always present. Always.

I decided at least to find out where we are going. All I knew was, we had a few gigs all lined up with the same people.

"So where are we going?" I asked once again looking at Josh.

He was the one I normally asked when it came to stuff like this. Most of the time, it would be a manager you would ask, but I didn't like her. I knew... I was jealous about how _easy_ her life was. Either that... or I was annoyed how she_ flirted_ with everything that had a dick. That includes my father. Josh always knew what was going on. He set up the gigs and kept our schedules so we were never late for anything. Well, the guys weren't. I hadn't changed that much, I was still late for almost everything.

"I'm not exactly sure. I was told we would be picked up and dropped off here." He said, not really paying attention to me.

Just then, a black SUV showed up and he sighed in relief. Josh climbed in the front with Nick, Ben, Drew, and I all in the back. As we loaded the equipment, I noticed the trunks, the last time I saw trunks that big they belonged to a guardian. That should have been my first clue. Pulling out of the parking lot we were told the drive would take around an hour.

Uncomfortable small talk lingered, but quickly turned into the guys and I laughing and making jokes. Daniel Smith was our driver. Where had I heard that name before? I couldn't remember, but how much could it matter? He looked to be a few years older than I was. We were only driving for about fifteen minutes when I caught sight of something that made my heart almost stop. The marks of a guardian. Fuck was the whole world against me?

"Please let him be a personal Guardian." I whispered forgetting he could hear me. Damn dhampir senses. He shot me a look through the mirror saying that he heard me, but must have heard me wrong. I'll take that as a no then. I knew where we were going and I didn't like it.

"Guys I know where we are going." I said grimly, expecting a reaction, but what I wasn't expecting was the Guardian to slam on the brakes and pull off the road. He turned to stare at me. He blinked a few times and must have realized I was a dhampir, but by the way his eyes burned a hole through me, maybe not.

"Josh can we switch seats please?" I asked more polite with him than I've been in a long time. But I knew my voice was shaking. Hell... my body was shaking at the thought of going back to that place. He nodded knowing I was serious. No matter how calm I seemed to the guys... I was terrified. None of them knew my story, but if we were going back to _that_ place I would have to tell them. That was not what I was looking forward to.

Guardian Smith was still staring at me as we switched seats. I knew that I would have to identify myself to get him to get moving. I showed him my marks and his eyes widened, but he nodded and started driving again.

"Name?" He asked me wanting to clarify who I was.

"Rose Hathaway" I told him. He glanced at me in surprise again. We were speaking so low that the others couldn't hear us.

"Janine's daughter? The one that ran away?" Was this the way all the reactions were going to be? If so, we might as well turn around now. I was about to reply when we were interrupted by Nick.

"Hey Rosie, why does that guy have the same tatt's as you, but you wouldn't let us get any?" He was getting angry at me for something that was out of my control.

"Hey Nicky, How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rosie? Do I have to show you again? I swear you don't want kids do you Nicky?" I responded in a sugary voice. He was getting on my nerves. He started to glare at me.

"That's what I thought." I laughed, but turned serious once more when I turned back to Guardian Smith.

"Ya that's me." I said still too low for human hearing.

"Do they know?" He asked seriously.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" I shot back. "If we are going to court I'm going to have to tell them. I don't want them to end up as snacks. Let me rephrase that, I'm _**not**_ having my band members end up as snacks."

"I'll call it in." He took out his phone and I thought about how I was going to tell them. Not ten minutes later I had my answer. We were only a few minutes from court so I had to explain it fast.

"Guys... I have something to tell you and you probably won't believe me." I started hoping against all odds that they wouldn't pull out pick forks and torches.

"Rose. You have the weirdest ideas ever. We have believed in them all. Remember last year when you wanted to break into the bank just to prove how easy it was? We were drunk and they still didn't catch us!" Drew said while laughing. His personality was so much like Mason's that it made me cry sometimes due to the memories it brought up.

It was true we had broken into a bank. We were at a party playing drinking games for a few hours and after we were trying to walk back to our hotel. We passed a bank and decided what the hell and broke in. We messed up all of the offices and wrote on the walls. From what I could actually remember from that night –which isn't very much- I wrote something along the lines of 'TAKE THAT BITCHES! I WIN! – GUARDIAN HATHAWAY!' That was only one of the few times I have called myself Guardian Hathaway since I left.

"Well this is worse. I'm not human." They all burst out laughing.

"Nice one Hathaway." Ben laughed.

"I'm not fucking kidding! Don't interrupt me this time! I'm not human. I am half human and half vampire. I'm called a dhampir, a guardian; you might call me a souped-up bodyguard. You see there are good and bad vampires, we protect the good ones –Moroi- and kill the bad ones –Strigoi- that was my job. The tattoos are kill marks. That's why I never let you get them. Before you ask, yes I have killed before." As I explained I was wondering what they would think of me. They could tell I was serious, but would they believe me or think I was pranking them?

"So you are a murderer?" Josh asked carefully as if I would kill him in an instant.

"In some people's eyes... yes." Hopefully not in theirs. I was so nervous; I had never told anybody this stuff before. God, what were they thinking?

"I said I knew where we were going because I have been there. We are going to Court where the Queen lives. I call her Queen Bitch, but don't tell her that. I just really don't like her." Shaking my head, I realized I was getting off topic here and I didn't have time to go down memory lane with Queen Bitch!

"Anyway... back at –My old school- I fell in love with my mentor. We had finally given into our love for _the first time_ when the same night our school was attacked by Strigoi. We won that battle, but many of our fighters died or were taken. We staged a rescue mission and he was turned." I underestimated how much this story would affect me. My heart was pounding in my throat as I tried to swallow down the lump that had formed there.

"A week later, on my 18th birthday, I dropped out of school and hunted him down. He captured me and did some horrible things, but I forgave him immediately." Truthfully, I had forgiven him, but sadly, I could never forget the pain of living through such torture, only to end up not getting the love of my life back.

"I escaped and Lissa –My best friend- and I found a way to save him. He got turned back, but hated me." I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes even though I was desperately trying to hold them back.

"The reason... I left that life ...was he broke me with his next few words. These words still echo in my head all the time." Barely containing my composure, I could hardly bring myself to say the soul crushing words aloud.

"_Love fades. Mine has_."

"Less than thirty minutes later I was on a plane to Russia and you guys know the rest." Tears were dripping down my face as I finished my tale as fast as I could, hoping they would understand.

"What a douche bag! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna kill him." Drew shouted out. I knew then that they were on my side. I guess he thought he could actually hurt him, but I knew better, Drew would only end up hurt or killed.

We arrived and went through all the needed checks. You would think that we wouldn't have to be checked, due to Strigoi not being able to cross the wards, but whatever.

"No please don't. You will only end up hurt." I pleaded. I couldn't have anyone injured. They would have to stop me from hurting him myself. They reluctantly agreed to leave him alone. We were shown to our rooms and were allowed to relax before our show. We were going to meet the queen tomorrow. Or they were, I was going to try not to beat the shit out of Queen Bitch. I sat down on the bed trying to relax for a few minutes and ended up falling asleep.

XXXXXX

I woke up with only thirty minutes before the show. English and Turkish expletives were coming out of my mouth every couple of words. I rushed around the room and was ready in only fifteen minutes! A new personal record! I made it to the stage with ten minutes to spare and decided to talk to the guys to find out what I'm going to be singing. I got so many looks it was making me nervous. The people I didn't know, but knew me. I decided just to pay attention to what the guys were saying rather than the gossip around me. Ugh! Why did I come to Court again?

**MANY THANKS TO DPOWER FOR BEING MY BETA! HOW AM I DOING GUYS? SHOULD I CONTINUE IT?**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm here again. I swore to myself that none of them would see me again. Damn why didn't I pay more attention before I accepted the gig? Wait, the guys wanted me to do WHAT?

"Ok guys after I explained everything that happened you want me to do this? Do you want me to die up there? Honestly most of the songs are about what I felt while near these people." They had to be kidding.

"Rose it's the only way you will heal." Josh told me.

"Fine" Was all I said before we were on the stage. I was so frustrated. First when I try to tell them my story they don't believe me and now that they do they want me to sing the songs about my life? They do want me to die. I saw Lissa holding Christians hand near the back. Mia and Eddie cuddled up a couple seats away from them. Adrian was sitting beside Lissa looking drunk as usual. Seeing all the familiar faces was like a slap to the face. These were the people I missed most in the world. I looked closer and saw the complete happiness on their faces. The darkness was starting to rear its ugly head. Why do they get to be happy? My mind savagely asked me. I decided to ignore that part of my brain and get on with the show.

"Hello! You all know me. I'm Rose Hathaway and we are Shattered! So the guys are going to be a pain in the ass and make me tell you the story of my life. You might know parts but no one knows all of it. I went to St. Vlads and met who I thought my soul mate was. He shattered me and that's how we started. You all know how I ran away 3 years ago. So let's get this started." Shouts and cheers followed my little speech.

**When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you  
You make things alright when I'm feeling blue**

You are such a blessing and I wont be messing  
With the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness

You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  


I knew I was still singing but my mind was being evil. It reminded me every time I sung about why I wrote the song. This one had a memory from Kindergarten playing through my head. Lissa and I were paired up for writing classes and I was pissed. Our names were so long it was torture. So I threw my book at the teacher and called her a fascist bastard. Good times, good times. I was also looking at Lissa throughout this song so she would know it was for her. I saw happiness on her face and felt the emotion through the bond.****

You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  
Yes I do...  
Yes I do

"I wrote that one when I was still by my best friend and sister's side. Before all the shit with guys started. Lissa Dragomir that was for you! At 15 we ran away for two years. At 17 we were finally found and brought back. I wrote this one when I fell in love with the guy who shattered me."

**You almost feel ashamed  
That someone could be that important  
That without them, you feel like nothing  
No one will ever understand how much it hurts  
You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
And when it's over, and it's gone  
You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
So that you could have the good  
**

The cabin. That beautiful time where we finally gave in to our feeling for each other. I have to say it was the happiest time of my life._** STOP! DON'T THINK OF THAT YOU WILL END UP IN DEPRESSION AGAIN!**_ I shouted to myself in my mind making my voice falter a little. My emotions were everywhere, mostly focused on the love I still felt for Dimitri.

**We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
**

Lissa knew who I meant and was giving me a look while asking me questions through the bond.

_Are all your songs so happy and joyful? I like it. It's different from you!_

_Was this one about him?_

_Why did you leave?_

_How many songs do you have?_

_Are you staying for good now?_

I ignored her no matter how much I wanted to answer.

"Soon disaster struck. The attack on the academy took many lives. He was taken and I thought I would never see him again. How wrong I was, but when I did see him again it was not how I imagined it."

**You're taken away from me,  
you're taken away from my heart.  
You're runnin' away with my love,  
I never even got a start.  
**

Flashes of the attack were running through my mind. The worry about Dimitri and the fight itself. The pure fright and agony I felt when he was taken. The horror I felt when Mason told me he was turned. I knew my voice would start to break during this song, because it always did. I was starting to get dizzy with all the memories. I knew the guys were right though. This was the only way I could heal. I had to wipe my hands on my dress so I could still hold the microphone. I had to push through the pain to finish this song and the ones after. The darkness was not helping the fact that I had to stay calm.

**You're taken away from me,  
you're taken away from my life.  
You're runnin' away with my heart,  
when I think about you now.**

You were my whole life and now you're gone.  
My future plans have been withdrawn.

Taken away, taken away, taken away,  
away from my heart.  
Taken away, taken away, taken away,  
away from my heart.

"I was so in love with him I ran to Russia to try to find him. I killed an unknown amount of Strigoi while there. I was caught and used as a Strigoi blood whore. I escaped and got the guy I loved back. Or so I thought. Four words he said to me broke me. Shattered me. They were LOVE FADES, MINE HAS." I knew I had tears running down my face. It was a good thing that I wore very little makeup onstage. My whole body was shaking. I could barely concentrate. I just wanted to go back to Russia and talk with my dad again. We had gotten close while I was gone. I missed him because in the last 3 years he had been a better parent that my mom had in 21.

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain 

"I felt all alone. I ran to my father in Russia. Meeting my band members on the way. We grew close and they are like brothers to me. This one I wrote only a few days after I left. I was missing everyone, but him especially. He caused me so much pain but that's how love works."****

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  


"I always wondered about after all I did where my happy ending was? It never came. Not after hunting and killing. Not after saving my love and defiantly not after the 4 words that shattered me and created this band. I wondered was I ever going to get one."

**Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
**

Yes, it was what he said, but it was what I did as well. I brought him back with Lissa's help.

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
So much for my happy ending

"After all I went through I had finally given up on love. I had given up on life. I had more than once tried to kill myself. I even tried to let a Strigoi kill me. " The gasps were louder now. It was like they thought somehow I was Strigoi. Bloody Idiots. Lissa's worry sang through to me. I gave her a look saying 'I'm right here Liss'.

I remember that day well. I had only gotten to Russia a few days before and was out with my father and his guardians. There was about 8 Strigoi and 4 guardians not including me. When they attacked I didn't fight. I dropped my stake and was ready to accept death as the Strigoi grabbed me. Before he could kill me though one of the guardians killed him and I realized that there were no more. To say Abe was pissed was an understatement. I was locked in the house until further notice with a guardian with me at all times. Eventually I pulled out of that part of the depression and started to become a human again. I was then allowed out of the house. That was about 6 months after I left. We had then started the band and in the two and a half years since we had started as a garage (or in our case mansion basement) band we were really successful. Now anywhere in the world we went most people knew our names.

**Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape  
I'm my own worst enemy**

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling

I hyperventilate  
Looking for hope somehow somewhere  
And no one cares  
I'm my own worst enemy

"Those who know me know I ran away 3 years ago. Probably everyone knows it. Novice at the top of her class and Guardian to the Princess running away? Ya right. But I did and I'm proud of it. Being here had caused me too much pain and when I left I was as happy as I could get with half a heart and soul. When I realized where we were going today I tried to convince the others to cancel and turn around. None of them new my story until I explained it on the way here. They told me that this was the only way for me to heal. This next one is for all my friends I left behind."

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
**

I looked right at my little group of friends remembering the fun we had and all the pain we went through together. Parties, running away, even classes were fun when I was with my friends. Spokane, The attack the rescue, they all caused us pain but we had gotten through it because we had each other. I realized that when I left I had made them feel like our friendship had never mattered. It was the exact opposite; I needed them more than I wanted to let them know.

"The final song tonight is for that guy who broke me. He knows who he is."

**I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

The cheers and shouts were as loud as I have ever heard. These people knew the top layer of my life not the rest. The pain I felt, the times I cried. Not what had made me try to kill myself on more than one occasion. I was talking to the guys when I felt them come closer.

"Lissa, Guardian Belikov" Was all I said. This was so not the time for this. The others must have left.

"Rose!" She squealed hugging me. I thought I heard an almost silent "Roza" But I could have been mistaken. I refused to look at him.

"Guys this is my best friend Lissa. And that is _HIM."_ I said my voice slightly breaking. They looked at me an immediately knew what I meant. Josh made his escape when he saw our manager and wanted to go talk to her. Nick, Ben and Drew left to go back to their rooms for some sleep.

"Well I'm going back to my room. Lissa you want to come?" I asked. It would be nice to catch up with her after 3 years. I had honestly wanted to visit her every day in the past 3 years that we were apart. I just couldn't handle the pain of being near him again. I still can't. The pain of what he said is still paralyzing. She nodded and we left. He came as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Going with my charge" He replied.

"No you're not. I can take care of her, and I refuse to be near you." I was getting angry at him for being a douche.

"Why?" He looked at me as if to try to read me. He must be stupider than I thought. The darkness was at its peak and if He didn't leave me alone he was going to get hurt. I had done some training with other shadow kissed and know how to use it as a major weapon. I normally would save it for when I really needed it but I was in a bad mood. The guys knew I flew into rages for what seemed to be no reason and at that point to leave me alone. They also knew there was no way to calm me down. Actually there was two ways that nobody knew about. Work out in the gym until I collapse or Dimitri. Or Dimitri used to be able too. I wasn't sure he still was and I wasn't about to find out.

"Do you really not remember? Are you that stupid? 'Love Fades, Mine Has' do you not remember that? Not remember how you shattered me?" With that I turned and started to walk away. He grabbed me. That well known spark of energy was passing through us again making my body tingle. Unknown to him I had be training with EVERYONE I could while I was gone and I was about to put him on his ass. Not to mention I was fueled by the darkness I took from Lissa this morning. Yep he was about to get his ass kicked.

_**SONGS USED**_

_**YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND-WEEZER**_

_**WE FOUND LOVE-RIHANNA**_

_**TAKEN AWAY-BEFORE YOU EXIT**_

_**PAIN- 3 DAYS GRACE**_

_**WHEN YOUR GONE- AVRIL LAVIGNE**_

_**MY HAPPY ENDING- AVRIL LAVIGNE**_

_**GIVEN UP- LINKIN PARK**_

_**I MISS YOU- MILEY CYRUS**_

_**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR- TAYLOR SWIFT**_

**IN LESS THAN AN HOUR IALREADY HAVE PEOPLE FOLLING THIS! THX GUYS! UR THE BEST! THANK YOU DPOWER FOR BEING MY BETA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys I'll be honest, I'm losing steam on all of my stories. I lost one of my notebooks that had some of my longest planning in it so I have to do it again. I'm running out of Ideas. If anyone has one I'll be sure to credit you….. **

To say I was pissed off would be an understatement. No, when the nausea hit I was downright livid. The thought of an attack scared me; the thought of an attack on court scared me even more. I knew no matter what I did people would die, I couldn't save them all.

"Lissa, get all of the Guardians here now! Get the Moroi into the safe rooms! HURRY!" She ran off with Belikov following her.

Within seconds the doors and windows were blasted open. Strigoi flooded in and I pictured a black hand holding the vile beings in its grip. They stopped where they were, unable to move.

"Guardians stay where you are" I shouted. None of them listened to me and that angered me. I was trying to save lives. With a frustrated sigh I flicked them back using the darkness. Most tumbled where they fell and looked at me funny.

"GOD DAMN IT! Just do what I say!" I screamed before I noticed that the Queen was still in the room.

"Tatiana get the hell out of here! I can't hold them for much longer!"I could feel myself weakening. I knew that if I didn't let them go soon I would collapse, it was draining too much of my power. Christian refused to leave the room. I hadn't noticed until now but he looked determined to help me. I guess he missed having a partner as much as I did. It would be good to have a partner again.

I felt the first Strigoi break out of my hold and I flinched with a pained gasp. Damn I forgot how much that hurt. That thought was immediately out of my head when I saw who it was. We had fought once before and I had nearly died. I knew what she wanted, but now I wouldn't give it up.

"Hello Bridgette. I see you have finally found me again." I said. I had a passing thought about how it took her a year to finally track me down again.

"Hello Bitch! Ready to=o give me what was mine 3 years ago?" She snarled at me in true animalistic fashion.

"The whole time I was gone you could have had him and I wouldn't have cared. But now that I'm here and you attacked where my friends are, well that I can't excuse. For all I care you could still have Dimitri. Prepare to die Bridgette." I told her. It may have been cleché but it got my point across.

"You can't hurt me!" she exclaimed and I laughed loudly.

"I can't hurt you really? Remember that scar girly? And who gave that to you? That's right me!" Once again she was underestimating me and that would bring her to her death. The guardians were murmuring to each other about my statement. A scar? Yes I gave her a scar so what?

"I WILL TAKE WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!" She lunged at me but I easily dodged her. The fight was intense but with Sparky's help she was dead within minutes. I released the other ones after warning the guardians that they were to be ready.

My brain then focused on 2 things, killing those evil bastards and protecting Christian. Although soon he wouldn't need any protection at all he was getting that good. Although I would never admit it I was a little proud of him.

A few put up a really good fight. I could tell by the end that I had a fractured shoulder and a few broken ribs, but that was only minor injuries compared to what I have had before. I had estimated there to be around 50 Strigoi but as I looked around there was about 80. You almost never see that many working together.

With a final use of darkness I scanned the area of court to see if any lingered. None had and by this time I was light headed as hell and stumbling.

"We are good guys. They are all gone." I said softly. That was all that I could manage after using so much power. I tried to walk, to find the guys, but the ground rushed up to meet me. I don't know if I ever hit or not but the next time I woke up I was in some sort of black place.

Great, I just start to enjoy life and I die. Why does the world hate my happiness? I took a closer look around and realized that I wasn't in the world of dead. I must have just been stuck in my own mind. I started to wander in the dark, barley even able to see myself after my realization. In front of me was an obvious fork.

On one side was a soft golden light with happy music flowing from it with the smells of doughnuts and pizza.

On the other was a harsh white light with smell that came with a hospital.

I knew I had to choose which side to go to. I was leaning toward the golden light but I somehow knew that if I went there I would never return, never see my friends again, so I chose the harsh light instead.

There were no sounds coming from there. I have been really clumsy, but I tripped over something. I looked down to see the body of a boy about 10 years old. He must have chosen this light too. Does this one kill you? I tried to go back but the path was blocked by some invisible force. I could only go one way, into the light. I walked quickly around the kids' body and ran straight into the light and had the sensation of falling and hitting something really fast. Then I sunk and became aware of everything around me.

**DPOV**

I watched my Roza struggle for her life. She was lying so still in the hospital bed, looking so small. She had saved us all and no one cared. Well the princess and her friends cared. I cared. She had never stopped being my Roza and it killed me to see her hurt. That's why I said what I did all those years ago so I wouldn't hurt her again. I sat beside her and stroked her face lovingly. I couldn't stay away from her anymore. I would do whatever it takes to get her back at my side, being my Roza again. The heart monitor skipped a beat and I called a nurse in to check on her.

"She must recognize you on some deep level, you are the only one she has responded to the whole time she was here. The way her body is reacting means she is closer to waking up. I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us now." The nurse told me while checking Rose over. She gave me a smile and quickly left. I moved closer to my Roza and looked her in the face. She was so beautiful, I missed her so much, she couldn't die and put us all though that.

"Roza you have to come back. Your band needs you, your friends need you, Hell even I need you. Roza please come back to the world, come back to me." I begged her desperately. I wasn't ready to live in a world where my Roza didn't exist.

**RPOV**

I was slowly gaining control of my body again. Honestly I think it was him slowly pulling my back, like a lifeline. I slowly opened my eyes and when I finally got them open I realized I was looking right into his brown eyes. The eyes of the man that I had hated yet l loved for the past 3 years. I opened my mouth to say something, anything when he kissed me.


	4. Poll

At the moment I don't have time for all of my stories. I wish to continue writing but I would like to have you guys tell me what you like best, what you want me to finish first. Please go to my profile and fill out the poll. THANKYOU ALL! Sorry for being an Asswipe about updating...

Jordan


End file.
